One Night at a Sleepover...
by Gina-chan
Summary: Does this really deserve that rating? I think so. Newayz...um...staying up late and drinking caffine never ends well. Yea. Even a few(few. Ha!)apprences by some(some. Ha!) Anime chars. And btw, this was also posted up by Sorano Rayne, but we both wrote it


One night at a sleepover….

Loud screams escaped from four spazzing girls at the break of dawn. 

"Okay!" Meghan squawked, and then flew into a fit of giggles.

"What does Dilly wear when he sleeps?" Erica cracked up after asking.

"I don't know! Do I really want to, anyways?" Meghan replied.

"Well, you're supposed to know. He's your husband." Erica giggled.

"Um… Yeah… Oookaay then…" Meghan rolled her eyes.

"He wears flaming boxers! And flaming toe socks!" Erica exclaimed. 

"NANI!?" Dilly yelled from the (very) crowded bed.

"Awrp! TOES ARE SCARY!" Meghan hid under a pillow.

"Since when do I wear flaming boxers—Uhh… Nevermind…"

Once finished laughing her ass off, Meghan peeked back out from under the pillow.

"Well, what does ALLEN wear, Erica? Huh?"

"Um…" Erica blinked.

"Ooh! He can wear the lamp shade!"

"Excuse e moi?" Allen yelped.

"What the hell!?" Erica yelped.

"Umm… No… How 'bout the… CURTAINS!" Meg pointed in the general direction of the window… But, it was a little dark in the room.

"What! How is he supposed to wear curtains?" Erica just… Blinked. Again.

"DUCK TAPE!" Meghan squawked.

"Wouldn't that hurt, trying to get it off?" Erica questioned.

Allen just kind of… Hid—Under the blanket. [::nodnod:: That's exactly what happened. Are you scared yet? Well, it gets worse! XD]

Ligia suddenly sat up, and yelled "Huh?"

"AAH!" Meghan hid under the blanket, clinging to her husband.

"You live!" Erica yelled, cracking up again.

"Um… Yeah… Me, Vincent, and Alex." Ligia grinned. "Wink wink, nudge nudge, Know what I mean? Know what I mean?" Vincent and Alex sat up, blinking confusedly.

"Allen, you can stop hiding under the covers now." Erica poked the lump of her husband that was… um… Allen.

Vegeta just blinked, sitting in the broken chair off to the side. In a speedo. An extremely tight speedo, with the name in bold print.

Ligia got up and looked at Meghan in the dark, "So… I guess Dilly wears a thong to sleep eh?"  
  
"Awrp!" Meghan squawked! "What?!?!"   
  
Dilly hides his sheepish smile. "Hehehe."  
  
"I guess you like to dilly with Dilly… you sick little girl!" Ligia yelled in disgust, but with a sly grin on face.  
  
Alex and Vincent just nod and say "Yes."  
  
Meghan is highly confused and says "Um… what are you talking about?… Dilly?..."  
  
"…There's some things a man just has to do dear…"Dilly responds.  
  
"Woah!" Erica says loudly, while clinging on to Allen's maximus buttimus.

  
"Yes, and when you remove Dilly's speedos, they reveal 'Meghan!' on the top, 'Sorano' on the bottom, and 'Acyd' on the front!" Ligia said with a slick grin on her face.  
  
Meghan blinked blankly at Ligia's sick comment, but then grinned later on.  
  
"Wowserz Meghan! I never knew you thought like that about me! I'm…uh-… flattered?" Dilly said confusedly with a blank look on his face.  
  
Allen gave a slick look at Erica, smiled sheepishly, and said "Erica…"  
  
"Yeah…?" Erica murmured slowly…  
  
"TURN OVER!!! THERE'S NOT ENOUGH ROOM ON THIS BED!" Allen yelled loudly into her ear.  
  
Erica looked at him, then blinked slowly… "What?"  
  
"YOU HEARD ME! TURN OVER, THEN… THERE WILL BE EVEN MORE ROOM FOR ME AND YOU…" Allen said like a sly snake. "Wink wink, nudge nudge, know what I mean? Know what I mean?"  
  
Vincent kept his head down… but then could not bare to hold it in any longer, "HAHAHAH!!! ::points and laughs:: Erica is so WHIPPED! SHE IS SO WHIPPED OVER ALLEN'S LOVE!"  
  
::smacksmack:: "Vincent! Shut up!" Ligia shouted, "Why can't you be calm and maintained like Alex?!"  
  
::sly look on face:: "Ligia… I'm guessing you don't remember Kings Dominion, do you?" Alex said…  
  
"Uh-… explain?" Ligia said confusedly trying to remember all that occurred before.  
  
"Mwhehe… I went SUPER-SAIYAN on Daniel…" Alex shouted but then turned into a low deep whisper.  
  
"AWRP!" Meghan squawked once again, but more loudly this time. "You went SUPER-SAIYAN on Daniel? Yukio? Or Slurpee?"  
  
"Uh-… I don't know who Slurpee is… but anyway… I'm talking about Yukio, HA! He who gets what he wants… He must've been wishing to get mutilated _that day. "::his hair begins to go gold and begins to point upwards:: "But don't worry, I won't be going SUPER-SAIYAN on anyone at this **hour of night…" ::stares at Vincent::  
  
"Okay, well ANYWAY! Like I was saying…" ::Erica's voice deepens… "Hi, Allen…::winkwink:: ::nudgenudge:: know what I mean? Know what I mean!" Erica said loudly.  
  
Allen looks at Erica, then at Meghan, then at Ligia, then at Emily… "Wha-… Ooh… Hi Erica…he…he….he…"   
  
::Erica jumps on Allen:: "Take me! I'm yours!!!" Erica yells loudly in everyone's ear not realizing it's 3 in the morning.  
  
"AH!" Meghan falls off the bed screaming, but on the way down, she pulls Dilly with her.  
  
"Like I said… Meghan is going to Dilly with Dilly!" Ligia shouts.  
  
Dilly then gets up, runs to sink, and becomes the biggest pyrogeek ever… "I SHALL BURN THE ENTIRE WORLD! MWHAHA!"  
  
Meghan just sits on the floor, frowning, while blinking at her hubby.   
  
"Hmm… I wonder what Emily's thinking about right now… I know! JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE!!! BABY BYE BYE BYE!" Ligia screams while cracking up laughing in her bed.  
  
"LIGIA, I SWEAR!!" Emily suddenly awakens by jumping up, screaming at Ligia.  
  
"AWRP! Emi has AWAKEN! SHE LIVES!" Meghan says surprisingly. **_

"Gaaahd Daaaaay-um…" Ligia shook her head, laughing s'more.

From somewhere, Dilly had produced a pack of matches, and had lit the sink on fire. Meghan watched intently, giggling like some… Um… Monkey on crack—[For lack of anything better… Whoo! I'm writing again! Yay!]—And all the while, Erica and Allen were… Uh…[::WAIL!:: I DON'T KNO—Ooohh… Mwhaa…] Screwing like cebùs under the blanket and pillows.

Emily just blinked. "Good god, people. What the hell are you doing!?" (Vegeta is *still* sitting in the chair off to the corner in his speedo)

"Dude… This is crunchy." Ligia blinked at Erica and Allen (They still happened to be under the blankets an' such).

"Eeeewww…" Emily hid under her pillow, and Meghan just cracked up… And then hit her foot on the bike-thingy in the room.

"OW! SHIT!" Meghan yelped, grabbing her toe. "Daaammit!… Eew… Toes are scary…"

"AH! FUCK!" Ligia spazzed, her leg muscle popping out of place. Emily hid under more pillows. "Good god…"

Minutes passed…

Allen and Erica reemerged from the blanket and pillows, after wild cebù sex. Allen then squeaked…(with a lisp mind you all) "CEBU!!!"

(Digimon music plays in the back ground…)

"DIGIMON! DIGITAL MONSTERS! DIGIMON ARE THE CHAMPIONS!!!" Ligia screams, while Alex and Vincent stare at her. Dilly spazzes, almost burning himself with the matches and the sink.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!!!" he yelled, rather loudly.

Meghan jumped up and tackled Dilly. "You wanky-assed pyro! Shut the hell up! You're gonna kill us all! AAAAHH!" Meghan spazzed, and then fell over, laughing.

"Ooroo…" Emily yowled from under her pillow.

"Yanno, in that movie, Goku had some really crooked nipples…" Ligia snickered. Emily spazzed, cracking up. Meghan flailed, smacking Dilly in the face while laughing.

"AWK!" Dilly fell over, and… Eh… twitched. Allen blinked, looking over to Erica. Erica just laughed.

"CROOKED NIPPLES!?" Emily yelled, laughing her ass off. "Oh hell yeah! They were like under his armpits! It wasn't even funny how crooked they were!" Ligia replied, giggling.

"… Oh… My… God…" Allen said slowly, hiding behind Erica. And, Erica was still laughing.

Emily had buried her head in her pillow, and was laughing very loudly.

Erica and Allen climbed back under the pile of blankets and pillows, Erica still laughing.

"CROOKED NIPPLES!" Ligia yelled, before falling onto Alex.

~ End! ~

[Wooaah… Are you completely scared of us now? Well, I wouldn't be surprised if nobody read any more of my fics! ::cracks:: This was a collaboration between Ligia, Erica (Gina-chan), and Meghan (Sorano Rayne), and… Um… Half this stuff did *really* happen at our sleep over last night… So… Don't be afraid of us! LoL! ^^;]


End file.
